Please Remember
by RinLune
Summary: Ichigo is a prince. Sick and tired of his Dad mourning since his mothers death. So he takes matters into his own hands. He never thought he'd be in the arms of a blue haired blacksmith though. AU/a bit OCC/Yaoi/BoyxBoy/Humor/Romance/Angst
1. How did it come to this

**Disclaimer:** If I owned bleach it'd be a porno. ;)

**Content:** K+

This is a drabble, not a main story of mine. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

Okay short introduction first. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am twenty-two years old; I stand about 5'9, have tangerine colored hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. Having two 18 year old sisters named Karin and Yuzu. My father is Isshin; my deceased mother is named Masaki. And I might need to add one important fact in this introduction.

Staring ahead at the line of people in front of my father and I. The one person on the steps in front of us bowed lowly before looking up at us. I'm a royal, and I don't just mean royally fucked. My father is a king, making me a prince. Oh the joys of being a prince. Not. It's fucking hard! People think it's easy to rule a kingdom? I can tell you its everything but easy, with all these people going "Give me, give me, give me." And people thought royal families were selfish? I think it swings both ways on that one.

Now don't get me wrong, the people in our kingdom have a reason to be selfish and keep repeating that all-annoying tune of "Give me" but still, they could ease up a bit. Their reason to be annoying buzzards? Ever since my mothers death my dad has been lacking on his duties and slowly letting the kingdom go down the porcelain express. Which brings me in the picture to try to pick up the slack. But even I have boundaries I can't pass. I want to help, but some duties are strictly for the king. Do you know how fucking maddening that is?

Also when we do these services, I keep forgetting what they are called. But it's where town folk come in with an offering and ask for something. I swear I'm the only one listening to this. And the only one noticing how a lot of these people paste their tongues to the top of their mouths as if to prevent some foul words from coming out. I was about an inch away from snapping at my father to pay attention or leave. It was fucking ridiculous and probably the reason why these people want to spat vulgar language at him.

Letting the thought go. I kept my attention on the one in front of us finishing up with his request of better metals to be delivered so he could make better weapons for the soldiers. I peered over my shoulder to my dad who has this distant look in his eyes. My jaw clenched to the sight. I take the "Inch away from snapping." Back. Feeling my body jerk up from the throne next to my fathers gaining attention of all, turning towards my father and glaring harshly which drew his attention slightly.

"Dad get the hell out!" Hissed out like a female dragon on her period. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be near a female dragon while she is on her period. My fathers eyes widened to that, I ignored everyone else for the time being,

"Ichigo?"

"If you're not going to even try listening, or bother helping, then get the hell out of here!" He sat straighter in his seat, those eyes serious, but face looking hurt. He was always a weird one. I wanted my old father back, the one whom used to joke around with everyone and make everyone happy. This guy, he's just a nuisance.

"Ichigo what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me. I am sick and tired of you moping around. Everyone knows that ever since mom died you've been letting everything go. And I'm sick of watching it. Now get out!" He slowly stood from his high horse (throne) and moved away from it, his eyes never leaving my own. The guards that were around the chair looked very surprised at the outburst.

"Ichigo…"

"Out." Firmly said with my tone dropping a few notches. I almost felt guilty when hurt shined through those onyx orbs. Frowning to it, I held a sigh, "I'll be up later." His gaze finally dropping to the ground, watching, he left the room. The grand hall fell completely silent. Pulling in a large breath before turning to my audience, I guess, to have their eyes burning into me. I felt a new respect in the people. Taking a seat once more, I cleared my throat.

"I'll see to the metals personally." The elder man with sharp blue eyes and black hair bowed once more,

"Thank you my prince." By the end of the day I was exhausted. And so was the typist I brought in to type down all of the requests. Because there is no way in hell I'll be able to remember them all. From lava soil, seed, livestock, orphanages, homeless shelters, to better spools of thread for clothing. I had a five-inch stack of paper full of requests. Glaring at it almost, it was the thought of my father who kept me from saying "The hell with this." And going to bed. Sighing heavily, I started to separate the lists into categories. Live stock with livestock, seeds with seeds. And so forth.

Once all done I was up in my fathers quarters trying to wake him up with my foot in his face.

"Get up old man." He groaned and looked up at me, his normal lively eyes were dull and sad. God how I wanted my old cheery father back. Even if he did greet me with roundhouse kicks.

"Ichigo, what is it?" His tone was filled with sleep; I ignored it and dropped the stack of paper on his side table. His gaze was on it for a moment then me,

"What is that?"

"Those are the requests of our people. Please try dad. Even if it's little things, just do something." Feeling my body tense when his face twisted with rage, moving away as he lunged out of bed reaching for me. Missing fortunately,

"I don't need you to tell me how to run my kingdom Ichigo! I'm doing all I can!" Feeling the same rage I had felt earlier surface,

"No you're not! You're not doing anything!"

"That's a lie!" He snapped heatedly, his muscles twitched furiously under his dark green robe that was open slightly showing a span of skin on his chest. Anger twisted and coiled in my stomach heating a already heated moment,

"All you do is lay around and demand people to feed you!" Dodging a fist that was thrown, and moved forward when he stumbled forward almost plummeting towards the black marble floor that was covered with a single dark blue rug. Catching him, I smelt it, whiskey on his breath.

"Dad you've been drinking?" He sluggishly pulled away from my light hold and sent a burning look at me once again,

"Yeah, so what?" He growled out darkly as if daring me to say anything against him on it.

"Dad you need to get over it! Mom is gone, but you don't have to bring everyone down with you." I couldn't believe it. When had he started drinking and why hadn't I noticed? It should have been painfully obvious. With the complaints of a headache and throwing up in the morning when I came to get him for something important. Like discussing security around the walls of the kingdom. I got a look from my dad that made me feel inferior, like an ant. Like I wasn't worthy of his eyes being on me.

"It was your fault she died!" The painful words stabbed through me like a knife through a piece of bread. Finding my voice that was almost lost at the painful jab. Tears had welled in those enraged eyes. My father's fists were balled so tightly his knuckles turned white. His gaze is so fierce that I wanted to find a rock to crawl under and hide.

"That's not true." Whispered trying to bring my voice up a few notches. But it failed miserably and decided to stay put in a light whisper that could barely be heard.

"It is! The doctor said she died from exhaustion and depression!" I had been a sick kid when I was little. My mother worried over me a lot, probably more then necessary. I had a weak immune system so if there was a virus or cold going around I'd catch it without a doubt in mind. It had left my mother sleepless for many nights even if I had pleaded for her to go to bed. In the end her over worrying killed her. I knew that, even if I was nine, I knew it was my fault. But to hear the words coming from my father's mouth made it hurt even more.

"Would you rather have her alive and me be dead?" Asked in a firm tone finally being able to kick my voice up a notch. Not really wanting to hear the answer to this. His eyes narrowed slightly before softening, his lips looked like they were pasted together for a moment before slowly opening,

"Yes, yes I would Ichigo! I'd rather have her here than you!" More pain, this could just be drunk talk right? No he looks somewhat sober. No it must be the alcohol talking, it must be. Finding my feet moving having me at the door, in a moment I had the door open and was outside of the room with it closing behind me. Standing in the large hallway having my body lean against the thick wooden door. Looking up to see my fathers two personal guards just standing there trying not to look at me. Guard on the right is Ichimaru Gin; he's been my father's personal guard for about ten years now. He's twenty-nine. So he was here when he turned 19. Kind of creepy since he always grins, has his eyes closed 99% of the time, and has silver hair. But he's really good at what he does, and that is swinging a sword around.

The next one is his underling Kira Izuru, twenty-eight, been here for eight years. Seems to worship Gin like a god at times so it is kind of weird. He's a very depressing person to be around. Both of them were looking to the side and not me. Usually Gin would have something to say in tense like situations but I guess he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Dragging my attention to the door that pulled open, stumbling I gained my footing and looked back. My dad stood there with the papers I had brought in not to long ago in his hands and dropped them at my feet before slamming the door in my face. Looking at the papers that were splayed across the floor for a moment before leaning over to collect them up. Two pairs of hands handing papers over, looking to the side in one of these rare moments Gin opened his eyes. They glimmered slightly, I was glued on the redness of them almost forgetting my problem. I had never seen his eyes before.

"Don't listen to him, he had a lot to drink tonight." His eyes closed again, he smiled widely, "My, my that is some tough love. Better get back to work. Right Ichigo-sama?" He asked singing it slightly while handing me more papers. Staring at the papers that have requests from people in bold print on each one. I nodded and took them finally having them all gathered in my arms. I walked away with no more words being exchanged.

_How did it come to this?_

A week gone by since my dad verbally blamed me for my beloved mother's death. One would have thought the old bag of boots would have calmed down by now. But no he hasn't calmed down one bit. If not he's even snappier than he had been before. It was a huge U-turn in personality. Before I confronted him he acted melancholic. Or simply put, gloomy. But now he's fucking livid! I'm waiting for him to start frothing at the mouth! Everytime I get ten feet in range of him he snaps at me. No matter who is around, he'll snap at me like I was some sort of demon. I'd call this his mid-life crisis. But I wasn't so sure anymore. All I know is that he needs to pull his shit together and stop snapping in front of Yuzu and Karin.

Every time he snapped at me it felt like another piece of me broke. I'd say I have a broken heart from all of this emotional turmoil he's drowning me in, but I'd be dead if that were true. I just can't take it anymore. Even more from the man who loved me and raised me properly when I was younger. It stung like lemon juice rubbed in an open wound with salt poured on top of it. So what do I do? I snap at him, mature right? Here's the snapping,

"You know what dad, fine, I'll go fucking kill myself so you wont have to be reminded of mom every time you see me!" Marching towards the doors of the library, I had come here to tell him that uncle Kisuke is here with his best friend Yoruichi and they wanted to see him. The butler and maid by the door waiting orders from my dad at any time, jerked away from the door as I pulled it open with a harsh jerk. Both watched with wide eyes to my words. My personal guard and best friend, Chad, following right behind me with little plea's to slow down along with my father's guards. Was it sad that my dad's guards cared more for me than my actual father? Probably.

"Ichigo-Denka, please calm down, you can't do this." Kira said jogging up behind me as I stomped through the halls heading towards the redwood spiraling staircase.

"What? Kill myself? Sure I can, just watch." So here I am now marching up the stairs looking like an uncontrollable wild fire hell bent on teaching my dad a life long lesson that he will hopefully never forget. And if he does, I'm going to be haunting his ass till the day he dies.

"Ichigo think this through. The king hasn't been sober since your mother passed. He isn't thinking correctly." Gin offered as we got to the top of the stairs and headed down one of the three halls.

"He has to much alcohol in his blood to be able to think correctly." Growled out under my breath. Whether he was thinking correctly or not, I'd make him get out of his slump. Even if it meant falling into another one. But perhaps this time he won't take his children for granted.

"Ichigo stop." Chad's deep voice almost desperate. A rare tune to hear from the friendly giant. I ignored him and found my bedroom. Grabbing the handle having the door thrown open. I headed straight for the balcony, but my arm was grabbed and yanked back. The thick musk scent filling my senses, it was Chad. My other arm grabbed by Gin and my waist held by Kira. They all stifled a grunt when I forced all of my muscles to jerk forward. I have very powerful legs, and I knew how to use them.

"Ichigo don't be stubborn. This is suicidal." No shit Kira, really?

"Let me go!" Venomously growled out at them jerking once again only moving a few inches forward. Gaining a very firm footing on the fuzzy cream colored carpet and pushed hard with my legs making them lean back to gain more leverage. D

"Ichi-nii?" Stiffening to the soft voice that went through my not-so-modest bedroom. Peering over my shoulder and Kira's to see my sister Yuzu standing there looking very confused and slightly worried. Feeling almost immediately, Gin, Chad, and Kira relaxing. Cursing inwardly a bit, they knew I wouldn't throw myself off of a balcony with my sister watching.

"Y-Yeah?" Shit, I stuttered. Her soft brown eyes went over each of us,

"What's going on?" Swallowing thickly feeling the arms around me loosen.

"They want to take me to anther meeting with the people. But I don't want to go, so they are trying to force me." Said automatically feeling stupid for saying something as ridiculous as that. Watching her cock her head to the side, her long brown hair flowing with the movement. Confusion slowly swept away from her features, a small smile grew on her small plump lips,

"You can do it Ichi-nii. I can come with you if you want." There was no way in hell I was throwing her off the side of the house!

"No! It's all right ha ha. I am going so don't worry about it." She hummed a bit,

"Are you sure?" Nodding, she sighed sightly before nodding and leaving. Their grips tightening. I glared over at Kira who looked like he wasn't just about to let me prance off the side of the building.

"How about something else."

"Like what?" Grumbled darkly to Gin,

"We fake your death. Or say you've gone missing." I didn't think of that, everything just happened so fast that I was overwhelmed.

"Uhu, and where would I be?" If Gin hadn't already been grinning like a fox he would be stretching a grin across those long lips right about now.

"In town, you wanted to see how it was for yourself right? I can get you out of the palace." This was whispered into my ear, the more he spoke, the more interested I became. "The carriage of metals is coming in today for a check in quality before being sent off the blacksmith. We can put you in with the metals. No one would suspect a thing." Not noticing my arms have been let loose along with my waist, I was facing Gin fully now with somewhat of a dull expression.

"Everyone knows what I look like. I see almost everyone once a month." Gin raised a finger and waved it around a bit,

"I have a solution for that. But in order for me to say, you have to agree to going and not killing yourself. So Ichigo-sama, what do you think?" Silence spread over the air thickly, I stared down at my feet for a moment. An image of mom coming into mind, I inwardly sighed heavily and looked back up at Gin who's grin went wider.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Denka:** Your Highness, Your Royal Highness

A drabble that I had to get off my mind. If I didn't it would be cutting into my other stories and bothering me. So I'll continue to write this till its off my mind hah. Which wont take long ;)

And yes I'm back! I've been back since Friday! Just been super lazy.

So yes this is just a idea that wont leave my mind. Chapter two coming later on tonight perhaps? Hahaha. What do you think of it? Should it be one of my main stories or just stay a drabble not often updated?

I didn't plan on posting this since its not based on getting 'dick', its getting rather descriptive (not as much as I'd like) which tends to be boring.


	2. Humming Bird

**Disclaimer:** If I owned bleach it'd be a porno. ;)

**Content:** T (for language)

This is a drabble, not a main story of mine. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

This was idiotic. That's what this is. What is this idiotic thing I am now rambling about? Well I'll tell you what it is. Its me riding in a village on a carriage with a load full of fine metals going to a blacksmith to drop them off and possibly beg to stay there without knowing where the hell the blacksmith is! Also another idiotic thing is how I look. I have this long ass black wig on top of my head that covers every bit of orange, which includes my eye brows, and this weird clothing. Which I guess is clothing of a commoner.

I know its clothing of a commoner; I see them wear this in various ways. The black shihakusho was odd to wear. And when I say commoner, I mean commoners of the palace, maids, butlers, the cooks, and perhaps even the gardener. Not an actual public commoner! Which is probably why a lot of people are looking at me right now. Feeling like I should adjust it a bit to make it look less like casual clothing for people that work in the palace. But I was driving a team of horses at the moment and I knew if I let the reins go that they would start running and going in different directions. Or at least try to go in different directions.

Gin had told me finding the blacksmiths' place wouldn't be that hard. But this is a big kingdom with three blacksmiths. I knew how the elder man looks at least, so asking around wasn't that far on my list of To-Do's. What is sad about this whole thing is that no one noticed me leaving at all. And I was just wearing a wig and a shihakusho. I couldn't have looked that different. Could I? Spotting a dangling sign that was a symbol of a blacksmith.

"Gee." Pulling on the reins a bit they turned right "Slow, whoa." Coming to a halt, mildy happy that I took lessons to drive a team of horses when I was a teenager. I always got confused on which was left and right. So the one who taught me told me an easy trick in remembering which was left and which was right in horse talk I guess. Like for right he said, "Gee honey you're always right." Which left "Hee" for left. To go forward you'd have to say "Up". Anyway back to the blacksmith place. I hopped off of the carriage and put on the break just in case. Yes this has a break. Well, its really just two pipes that comes down against the wheels. But it might as well be a break. I went to the door of the blacksmith shop, trying my best to ignore the curious eyes of the people that are passing by.

Lifting a hand giving a light rapid knock to the cracked wooden door that has seen better days. Waiting, I looked around and studied the area. I had only came in town once when I was a kid and had thought it was beautiful. But now it looked like it was a junkyard of rotting wood. Feeling my lips that were already pulled into a scowl, pull down further. It would take quite a bit of work to have this place looking like it used to. The door rattled a bit, returning my attention to it. I had already been to one blacksmith. So it was a fifty-fifty now. When it opened I almost grinned; I knew those blue eyes anywhere. For this man is the only one in this kingdom that I've seen with blue eyes that are more piercing that a spear.

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery from the palace. Your request for finer metals has arrived." I could see those eyes dance in delight to the news. Not noticing how high strung I was till my muscles relaxed. His eyes were something else; I had a fascination with eyes. And his were simply alluring. The happiness that swirled in them made me feel happy I didn't jump off the balcony that was suspended 40 feet from the ground.

"I'll need help unloading." He did a nod and turned and yelled inside, "Come here Grimmjow!" The man turned back to me and gave a wide grin that had me thinking about piranhas for a moment.

"Let's see the merchandise shall we?" Giving a little nod unable to keep my eyes off of his wide ass grin that could stretch from here to the palace and back again. Slowly moving around him going to the carriage, opening up the cotton drape that revealed the metals of all sorts in metal sheets stacked up against each other and two wooden containers that carry metal-rods, rebars, or something like that. All of the metal sheets being three inches wide and six feet tall. Watching him carefully as he ran a rough hand down one of the metal sheets with an indescribable look on his face.

"Is it good enough?" Asked slowly not quite sure. I was no expert in metal that's for sure, or the making of swords. All metal looked the same to me unless it had some color variation. He looked at me with disbelief written from wrinkle number one on his forehead to the wrinkles on his chin.

"Are you serious young man? Don't you know this is one of the finest metals? This is Tamahagane. It's a high quality metal. It's made out iron sand, which is of better quality than iron ore. To make this much steel it would have taken months." Really? It looked like the steel you see every day to me. Maybe he just thinks it's that kind of metal?

"Is that Tamahagane?" Okay so maybe it was this Tamahaganay thing! Turning to the new voice only to openly gape at the owner of it. It's a man standing around 6'1 with a wide build with the muscles to add to the wide frame of his. Lighter skin-tone than mine, but still tanned. Wore black jeans with a few holes in it, leather boots that went over the jeans almost reaching up to his knees. Thick black gloves covering his hands flaring out as it went up to his elbows. To finish off what he is wearing, it is a very dirty white T-shirt that looked like it was on its way to becoming permanently black. Now to the reason why I am gaping,

From his strong jaw line, to his well-defined nose, sharp eyes, high cheekbones, slightly pointed ears, to his hair. God his hair is electric blue! His eyes were the same as the other mans. A piercing ocean blue that reminds me of the clearest waters of the ocean that is bluer than the sky. If I thought the other man had piercing eyes, then this man must have lethal eyes. Because right now my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my mouth at any moment.

"What are you staring at?" He snapped at me, narrowing those perfectly shaped eyes. God this man is beautiful. If he came just once to one of those "Give me" things then I would have been set for an entire month or two. Where the hell had he gotten that hair color? Because I can tell you there isn't a decent hair-dying place within 100 miles of this place. Clearing my throat, turning back to the wagon trying to focus on the other man that may be blue-jay's father. If he is his father then I can see where he gets his eyes. Wait what was his name again? Wait I'm getting confused with this his, he, him thing. Okay was it Grimmjuwa, Grimjoc? Grimjuice? Well its definitely Grim something. So for now I'll call the blue-haired-sex-on-legs Grim.

"What's the price for one of these?" Elder blue asked having a hand go across one of the metal sheets. I rubbed the back of my head trying to think of a price, but proved to be futile. That's when a light bulb popped above my head and lit up, an idea. The metals were already paid for, I should know I sent off the money. Which wasn't cheep. Anyway, the idea felt like I had just made a devilish scheme. See begging to stay some where wasn't my style, so why not bribe with a little background story? Both of the blue-eyed men seemed to notice the glint in my eyes because they both tensed up looking ready to say goodbye to the metals of their dreams.

"There's actually something going on at the palace." Said in a quiet tune, to not alert any of the other people that were walking by. Plus half of what I'm going to say is a lie, so I wouldn't want anyone else hearing it. Both seemed to spark interest to the 'gossip' that came out from behind my lips. Having a hand cover the right side of my mouth blocking anyone from reading my lips, the two leaned in a bit.

"The prince ran away." Both eye brows flew up on their foreheads.

"What?" A hushed snappy tune elder blue asked with slightly wide eyes. Giving a nod almost wanting to do an evil laugh right about now.

"Apparently the King and Prince had been arguing relentlessly this entire week ending up at a breaking point." Both were confused and unconsciously leaned in further to hear the very quiet words of mine.

"Why? They both got along fine." Grim said in a tone laced with confusion. Holding a deep frown to that. I'd rather not remember why.

"I only caught snippets from the personal guards. I guess the King felt the Prince was trying to teach him how to do his job and take over the kingdom himself then blamed him for his mother's death. Since then the King had been lashing out towards the Prince whenever he was in sight. Even going as far as physical abuse. I guess the prince got fed up with it and decided to leave to show the King a lesson."

"A lesson in what? That he can have peace in mind?" Grim said, I wanted to slug him right then and there. But elder-blue already hit Grim across the stomach making him wince slightly.

"Who knows. But with this maybe the King with see what he has and not what he lost." That had both going into thought, I sighed lightly and leaned against the carriage giving them both a look.

"Anyway the Prince had a favor to ask of you." Looking directly at the elder-blue. His eye-brow cocked upwards slightly in question, I closed my eyes and crossed my arms,

"What is it?" Finding the right wording for it, I looked back up at him.

"The prince is worried for my safety and wants me to hide some where for a month or two. He was wondering if you'd be up to it. If you are you can have all of the metals."

"Why would he be worried about your ass?" It was rather refreshing to be spoken to in this manner, yet rather irritating as well. But it was still a splash of fresh water. Glaring over at Grim who brushed off the glare like yesterdays news,

"I'm the one who helped him escape. So how about it? Get all of the metals and put up with me for a month or two?" They both looked back in the carriage; right then I knew I had them by the balls. About an hour later Grim who's name is Grimmjow actually. He and I were hauling in the last plates of steel. Both of us huffing and puffing at how many trips we made and how heavy everything is. Each steal plate was well over 250 pounds each. And we were carrying three at a time. So that's over 750 pounds each round. And we are on round eight. Not to mention those wooden containers were a back breaker, almost literally. We sat down the last plates and breathed heavily,

"You know, for a scrawny delivery guy who has a woman's mane, hah you're pretty strong." Grimmjow huffed out having his hands on his knees while he hunched over trying to catch his lost breath.

"Gee, thanks. And for a bulky blacksmith, you seem out of shape." I had already caught my breath but he still seemed to be struggling with that. In an instant I had a blue-fire glare on me hotter than a smolder.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Raising my hands as a white flag, I didn't need to get into a brawl with a sword crafter that can cut off my balls when I fall asleep. That is the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"No, no forget I said it." Dully said and went back outside to give the horses a pat on the ass. They headed in the direction of the palace. Got to love palace horses, they always know their way home. Hearing footsteps behind me, seeing a still steaming Grimmjow,

"No I won't forget it. You go insulting me in any way and I'll chop off your head." Again moving past him in a swift motion going back inside,

"If you can." Uttered out under my breath trying to find Grimmjow's grandfather who I never caught the name of. But he told me to call him Ojiisan. So I'll do just that.

"Why you little-"

"Grimmjow shut the hell up." Ojiisan spat out while pulling out a steal pipe out from one of the two containers Grimmjow and I had brought in. Grinning a bit looking back at the bristling, steaming Grimmjow who looked like he wanted to just throw me in the smolder and let me turn to ash. Even more at the grin that had worked its way up onto my lips.

"And you kid, " Turning my attention to Ojiisan, he waved the pipe thing in my direction, eyes narrowed and serious. "Don't cause any trouble. And while you're here you'll be helping out. If you want to be under cover in this place it'll be a good idea to start learning blacksmith arts. Otherwise it's just to suspicious." This time Grimmjow grinned, I saw that Ojiisan shared his shark like grin with Grimmjow.

"I wouldn't be to giddy Grimmjow. You're the one who's going to teach him." The smile he had going immediately fell, I held my grin down. Because if I didn't Ojiisan would probably tell me something I didn't want to hear.

"What? Why the hell do I have to teach the kid how to do it?" Why did the keep on calling me kid? Grimmjow could not have been that much older than I am. Ojiisan turned having another pipe in his other hand looking like he was deciding between the two. It was like a child on Christmas morning. That, or a girl on Valentine's day, or a girl with chocolate period.

"Because I'm getting to old to teach, I'm still teaching you. Now go teach him the basics." Grimmjow snarled a bit to the demand, taking quick notice that Grimmjow hated being ordered around. Grimmjow muttered words I couldn't make out under his breath. I did catch 'old bat' but other than that it sounded like someone was prepared to kill something or someone. Grimmjow looked at me, staring at him ready to wave the white flag again to the dangerous glimmer in his eyes,

"This way." Trotting behind him, he led me to a different room that has another smolder in it. But there was a big difference between this room and the other room that I had just been in. The other room held many swords, axes, tools, plate armor and of course, the smolder. But this room held swords and armor that look nothing like the stuff in the other room. The other stuff was darker colored, blackened almost; this stuff was like looking at sterling silver. Stopping at a suit of armor that was on a wooden manikin and studied it. The entire suit was in perfect harmony. Each pattern on it flowed off into the next piece. It reminded me of a Celtic pattern. Many Celtic patterns, one looked like a panther reaching over the left shoulder to try and slash at something on the hip. Following the panther to behind the suit of armor. It continued on going down the back of the torso to the plate pants. A leg of the panther on each leg, and the tail curled around the left one.

"Are you paying attention kid?" A snappy tune brought me back from admiring the great work done on the very decorative suit of armor. Looking up at Grimmjow who held an extra pair of gloves, safety glasses, and a leather apron. Or it looks like a leather apron. He looked at the suit of armor that I was just poking at then back to me.

"Don't touch anything Kid and come here." Rolling my eyes a bit wanting nothing more to snap at him my name isn't kid, its Ichigo. But I couldn't exactly say that since I'm the only one in this kingdom with that name and it would just be to coincidence to have that name after the story I told them. What should I call myself then? Wondered a bit while moving away from the armor to him. He tossed the items in his hands at my feet and gave me an expected look. Inwardly growling at the man, I pulled on the heavy gloves, slipping off my shoes having the black ones slide on. Then slipped on the apron that was indeed made of some sort of leather. Standing, he looked at me from the toe up, fidgeting a bit to his gaze that felt like I was being violated.

"Pull your hair back or it'll get in the way." Pull it back with what? My pubes? I got pins in my head but no hair tie in my hand. He let out an annoyed sound before stalking over to me, standing my ground only to be a bit surprised when he grabbed the long hair of the wig and pulled back on it. Seeing him separate it into three separate pieces and quickly twisted them into a long braid that ended at the bottom of my ass. He twisted a piece of hair around the end multiple times before tucking it in the braided hair making it stay put. He looked up at me; I just gaped at him slightly.

"Uh t-thanks." He did a light nod before going back to the smolder. He took out a few tools and an in-the-making-sword. You could see the shape but even I can tell it's far from being done.

"So is there like a book on how to do this." He looked at me for a moment before returning his attention to the tools he dragged out. Taking that as a no, I huffed lightly and looked at the smolder. I was already feeling hot and it wasn't even open. Of course the thick clothing I was wearing wasn't helping any. Or this heavy ass wig. But there wasn't anything I could really do about it.

"Okay kid listen up-"

"Shiro." His bright cerulean eyes settled on me, I felt so stupid for saying that! Shiro is a side personality of mine that developed when I was a kid. To put it short it's my wild side, everything bad or everything fun. That was an open opinion to everyone. He held my rage, wants, desires, excess power and everything else that had been bottled up when I couldn't do anything but sleep in bed all day. I snapped with him when I turned sixteen. That had to be quickly put under control, and I felt like a schizophrenic for a while with him talking in my head. But I had gotten over that rather fast. Well it's better than saying Berry or something like that.

"Not kid, it's Shiro." He grinned a bit,

"Okay Shiro, listen up." It will take a while to get used to being called Shiro. "Here we do bending, drawing, upsetting, punching, cutting, splitting, riveting, and wielding." What, what, and what?

"You punch metal?"

"Punching isn't what your thinking moron. It's a hammer punching through a piece of hot iron to make a hole in it. Here hold this." He handed me the unfinished sword and opened the hatch to the smolder. It felt like an instant sunburn being made across my revealing skin.

"You slide it in there, and wait till it gets hot enough to hammer it in shape. It doesn't take long to cool so we'll have to be quick with it. Well what are you waiting for? Put it in." I never felt so illiterate about something. He pushed something making a wave of heat hit me. Looking on the bright side of this, at least it wasn't as hot as dragon's fire. You're probably wondering about this dragon I keep bringing up every now and again.

Well one time I was walking through the forest and almost literally stumbled across one. She was on her period, how did I know? You don't want to know. Anyway she attacked me right off the bat. Obviously I won that run in, but not without a scar. Her fire had burned up my back. There is still a scar of a perfectly shaped flame going up my back. But its slightly faded looking like it was merging with my skin. I found it pretty cool. I didn't tell anyone else about the encounter just because I didn't want to go back into the hospital just when I had gotten out. I was twelve when it happened.

"Idiot pull it out!" Jerking away from my thoughts, shooting a glare at Grimmjow,

"My name isn't idiot or moron. It's Shiro." God, that was so weird to say. So freaking weird.

"Then quit acting like one and listen. This isn't like delivering mail. You have to pay attention! Now pull it out and hold it down. And if it drops, don't catch it." Holding down a growl, I pulled the blade out of the smolder and held it down on the anvil a foot away from it. He took his hammer and slammed it down onto the steel.

Slight shock went through me to the suddenness about that. It felt like an earthquake going through me. Automatically pushing down harder on the metal that was hit again making my hands tingle slightly, shit, that's some force. He pulled away and opened the hatch again. Catching the drift I slid it back in. We continued like this for a while, he seemed so focused on it. It was all good and dandy till I lost grip. Instinctively I reached down quickly and caught it only to drop it again. The heat had burned through the gloves almost instantaneously.

"You fucking idiot! What did I tell you? I told you not to catch it! Didn't I? I distinctively remember telling you not to catch it. Don't take off your fucking glasses moron the hatch is open, the heat is dangerous to your eyes. Fuck don't touch- Just stand there and don't do anything!" I had been in the process of taking off the gloves but didn't due to not wanting to being barked at anymore by Grimmjow. He snapped the hatch to the smolder close and came over to me; he picked up the sword from the ground and sat it on the anvil. After he took my hands and ripped off the gloves.

"Shit!" Hissed, looking at it. It wasn't that bad actually. Burns on the hand though hurt a whole lot more. Holding in a groan to the tingling, burning pain. Some pieces of leather were stuck in my hands, he shook his head and dropped the gloves to the ground along with his. He grabbed my hands, not noticing my burns at that moment. More noticing his hands that slid on the back of my own. They are rough but smooth as well, some how. It made my pulse quicken, and my heartbeat against my chest so fast it would match up to the speed of a humming bird wings.

"Stupid idiot." Humming bird feeling gone.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Stay tuned, you might learn something about blacksmiths and metals ;) Hahaha.

I was really surprised to actually get reviews and such from this. I was going to say thanks, but I was on a roll with this chapter. Its still just a drabble. Hope you enjoy it. I might update it again sometime today haha.

Thank you so much for your reviews! I'll respond to them now that I am finished with this chapter!

Also about the team of horses thing: I actually stayed up in New Mexico for a couple of weeks and learned how to drive a team of horses. I always got confused on left and right. Heh.


	3. Blue Fire

**Disclaimer:** If I owned bleach it'd be a porno. ;)

**Content: **For 18 and older, but we all know 10(+) read it as well.

This drabble is going to be the death of my other stories if it doesn't get off my mind soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

Grimmjow had tugged me out of the room by this point and into another room that was obviously a kitchen. He pushed me into a worn wooden seat, holding a hiss to the harsh shove; he went over to a cabinet and pulled it open having his hand dart inside. He started to shuffle around for something, I cocked my head to the side when he lifted a leg and placed his knee on the counter. He heaved himself up onto the counter. My eyes directly meeting with his well defined back jean pockets (ass). Watching them sway back and forth for a moment before removing my gaze, and moving it to his back where the white T-shirt he wore was riding up showing off a good patch of tan skin.

Now, I never really thought about my sexual preference. In fact I never thought about it before. I hadn't had the time to think about it with all the running around I had to do because of my slacking father whose acting like superman meeting his kryptonite. But now that I had time to think about it, I'd say I'm leaning towards men. I swear I'm wiping up drool to the sight of a little back skin showing! Needless to say that was a bit disturbing. But I was never really taught that I had to like girls. Or get married. No ones brought it up either. You'd think that be a natural thing. Get your only son, the heir to the throne, married and produce offspring.

"What's with the dumb ass look on your face?" Bringing my lost attention back to Grimmjow whom is standing in front of me with a jar of honey in his hand. Quirking up a single brow,

"What's with the honey?" He lifted it in my view and shook it around a bit while a wide grin split across his lips.

"The cheapest, and the best burn ointment to date. Were you stuck in a hole when you were a kid or something?" He questioned and sat down on the seat he pulled out in front of me. I frowned to it. I hated my childhood, yet loved it. I loved my mother. Call me selfish but I always wanted more attention from my mother. Even going as far as pulling her away from some of her duties as queen.

But since I was sick 90 percent of the time from when I was just born to fifteen, I didn't get to see anyone often. I was always stuck in my room in silence. There were four guards at my door just incase. Just incase of what? I roll over and die? No. Someone tried abducting me when I was five and ever since that moment mom and dad had increased the security around me. Anyway, that's the reason why I tried to keep her with me for as long as possible. It might as well have been a hole.

"I grew up in the palace, so yeah, sorta." He snorted a bit and had my hands on his lap. He has been plucking out leather from them during my thinking process.

"That place is underestimated." Perking up a bit to that, "How so?" Asked, he growled a bit. Not at me, to this piece of leather in my left hand that seemed to refuse to come out. Sucking in a sharp breath when he leaned over and grabbed it with his teeth and yanked it out. Heat spread across my cheeks, he didn't look up at me thankfully because I think I'm turning colors here.

"You're kidding right?" Grimmjow uttered out before spitting out the piece of leather that had rested between his teeth. Shaking off the blush, "No, or I wouldn't have asked." Again, he snorted. Grimmjow looked up at me briefly, eyes searching before falling back to my burnt hands that are already turning into nasty bubbles. As known as blisters that now look like bubble-wrap. But they wont be as much fun to pop.

"The king is fucked up right now, and people think everything is coming to an end since they have no where else to go. The kings fucked up yeah, but orange-top isn't." Eh? Orange-top? Feeling a brow of mine twitch to the nickname but it faded when his words slowly sank in, did he mean he could see the difference I was trying to make? I could barely see any changes when I looked around the city during my lost-stroll on the carriage. His eyes met my own again when he reached for the honey,

"What? I can respect a man that will yell at the king that he's being pathetic." Carefully he spread honey on the burns that laid horizontally on each one of my palms. Ah go figures he'd respect a guy who has a temper as thin as his own.

"Its true too, he did shit. And there needs to be new buildings for homeless, orphanages, medicine, live stock, jobs, fertilizer, better roads, better walls, more soldiers, better security, more farms for produce -"

"Yeah, yeah kid. I know that." Hissing a bit when he pressed hard on one hand when he diverted his attention to me. He didn't apologize. Then again if he did I'd be rather surprised. He took a long white cloth that had been resting on the table and wrapped up one hand and did the same to the other.

"Do you think the prince can get this place on its feet again?" Asked in thought about earlier when he mentioned my fathers' peace in mind. Was I better off not trying? It was best to ask someone who actually lives in the kingdom my father rules. Grimmjow let my hands slide out of his own. He stood and dusted his pants off which made a small cloud of dust come off of it. Watching as he dragged his long tan fingers through his messy electric blue hair, patients wearing thin I was about to ask again but his voice cut through the air,

"He could have, but he ran off like a little bitch." Twitch, I was now standing and slugging him in the face.

"Don't talk about him like that." Snapped feeling really awkward talking about myself as if I'm another person. Almost like one of those people who talk in third person. Grimmjow was leaned back a bit; his head turned in the position I punched it in. Slowly he turned it back, I saw blood coming from a now split lip. I swear his eyes were like liquid heat ready to burn the hair right off of my scalp.

"Just stating a fact kid. If you don't want to hear the truth then don't ask." I was not, repeat not a little bitch. It's not like I committed suicide or anything like that to escape the pain I feel when my father looks at me in disgust and rage. True I tried to end my fathers' misery of looking at me, but I didn't do it in the end. So I think that counts for something. And what would Grimmjow know? He knows nothing about why I ran away, he doesn't even know I'm me. I know now not telling them was for the best. God only knows what they would have done if they knew. Probably turn me in.

"Oh what? You wanna punch me again? Go ahead, I dare you. I won't let it happen this time. Hah! Why are you so sensitive about him? Don't tell me you're infatuated with him." Mirth swirled in those blue pits, as I couldn't help but gape at him disbelieving that he had just said that.

"What? No!" Almost choked out. Mr. Shark grin came back; he crossed his arms and didn't seem to mind the blood dripping down his chin. "Never, that's wrong. No way, that's not even possible!" Yelled trying to make sense of being infatuated with myself. I couldn't imagine it and I didn't want to in the first place. Grimmjow coughed a bit but that cough turned out into a full-blown hysteric laugh. It echoed throughout the kitchen. My hands were up in front of my chest and were poorly defending my pride as a man. But that went down the drain as soon as I pulled on this "woman's mane". His bellowing laughter finally calmed, he huffed and leaned towards me. I inched back trying to get distance from him and my burning face.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're as red as a strawberry?" What was I supposed to say? That I'm actually the prince he had just accused me of fucking? No, I could never make things that simple. So bring on my embarrassment faze number two!

"No, you're standing to fuckin' close!" Shoving him away, he had been standing to close for comfort. It was true; he had invaded my private bubble of suffering. And I wanted him to leave it. So here is where embarrassment number two starts. He stared at me with wide blue eyes. I wanted to bang my head on the smolder a few times to see if I could knock any sense back into it. But common sense says don't hit your head against something that's hotter than five hundred degrees. But my common sense seems to be flying away from me the more time I spend around this lethal man that could drop girls to their knees with one look. Should I even bother to try and salvage my manhood? Nah, I'll let it rot on the floor for a little while longer. Or until he leaves the room so I can paste together my Jell-Ofied mind.

"Ah so you are gay, but not for the prince. I feel flattered. But it won't work out, sorry." What a cocky asshole! "Why don't you go dunk your head in a bucket of shit you arrogant prick!" He was once again barking with laughter. I felt like I should give up on trying to insult this beast. He was a drool worthy person on the outside, but his attitude could use a few adjustments. Grimmjow ignored my heated glare and jolted his body forward till his nose almost brushed against mine. Breath was held at the back of my throat like I was holding in a lung-breaking cough,

"Arrogant am I? Tell that to the look on your face." He turned away and walked out of the room. I was left to figure out what had just happened with my insides. Everything flipped, fluttered, and just went completely berserk. And- Wait hold on a minute,

"What look on my face? Grimmjow!"

"Shut up, you're annoying."

A few hours later I was sitting outside looking up at the stars. The streets are quiet, and the lights to every home was turned off. It was like the place really was deserted. It was almost a scary thought. Having everyone leave the kingdom because of my father, in fear of their own lives. Like being here is a risk. I held a hot glass of tea. It didn't bother my hands any, I had taken out the burn not to long ago. I found out the best cure to make burns stop hurting, douse it in hot water till the burn gets out. Then it is just like any other blister. Like the ones you get from walking in tight shoes. I found this trick out from doing it with my back burn. It hurts like hell, but its better in the long run. Would you rather have 15 minutes or less of excruciating pain, or a week of continuous pain?

"Hey berry get inside, it's time to eat." Feeling a pluck of irritating forming, I turned and glared at the blue-haired monster,

"You're not going to keep calling me that are you?" He grinned and went back inside. This was completely ridiculous. He didn't even know my real name and he still comes up with the nickname berry. That was total bullshit. Holding a light sigh, I gave the starry sky one last look before going inside. Following the light clattering noises which led me to the kitchen. Grimmjow and Ojiisan sat at the table preparing it for dinner. Three bowls were being set out, along with three spoons. And I saw another chair added to the table.

The kitchen was modest and warm. The entire place has this warm feeling to it. And it's not just because of the smolders. It looked like a large cabin on the outside and inside. So the walls were this smooth golden wood. In the kitchen is a dark gray fridge, black gas stove that looked old but taken care of. Only one gas knob was missing and had a few scratches. The three wooden counters to the left side of the stove, is this beautiful soft red-brown color. Not sure what kind of wood it was though, but from the smell I can tell it's from the cedar family. My mother loved cedar woods.

"Hey kid come sit down." Ojiisan said when he finally noticed my presence at the entrance of the kitchen. It had no door, but I guess it didn't really need one. Making my way over to the empty seat, feeling slightly out of place actually eating with someone other than Chad. Yes my bodyguard. But he's the only one that did eat with me. My sisters often ate with each other or ate with some cute palace boy or something. They used to eat with me till the hormones kicked in. Sitting in the empty chair, Ojiisan smiled at me a bit before grabbing the scoop that rested in the beef stew. It smelled delicious. He raised it up and gestured towards me. Grabbing the bowl in front of me and raised it over the pot. His eyes landed on the bandages. His warm face turned slightly cold. An instant glare was in Grimmjow who had already got some of the beef stew.

"Grimmjow what happened to his hands?" Grimmjow seemed to choke on what was in his mouth; slowly I put my bowl back down to not gain any attention of the two men,

"He burned them. I told him not to catch the sword if it fell." Ojiisan let the scoop drop back into the pot roast making a small splash come up.

"I told you to teach him the basics. Not have him do the basics." I watched Grimmjow's brow furrow to Ojiisan's words. Reaching up slowly to the all to tempting smell of the beef stew. Grabbing the scoop I swirled it around a few times before pulling it out with a nice amount of stew, pouring it in the clear glass bowl. I got to admit the clear glass bowl made me a bit jumpy when pouring in the thick substance, it looked like I was just going to spill it all over the place.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to teach him something if I don't have him do it? You did that to me." Grimmjow argued as I took a spoonful of the dark brown stew and inhaled deeply taking in its scent that made me feel slightly sleepy. It smelt so good. Blowing once, and let the spoonful of stew fall onto my tongue. Humming lightly, god it was as good as it smelt.

"You grew up with it. You already knew everything there was to know about it. But he's new to everything. You can't just expect him to know what to do. Watch and learn is what you did for years before I actually let you hammer and or hold a piece of hot iron." I swear Grimmjow suppressed a growl to Ojiisan's words. On another hand this beef stew was taking me to a very happy place.

"I told him not to catch it. It's his own fault that he did!" Grimmjow roared out, Ojiisan hit his fist on the wooden table. It went completely ignored by me. I was to engross in the stew to think about them or my burnt hands. The thick creamy stew slides down your throat and curls in your stomach warming your insides like a warm cup of hot chocolate. The taste of carrots and potato's, soft and creamy, it makes your taste buds dance. They boosted the flavor of the beef. It sounds cliché, but it was like a party dancing in my mouth. Tender beef chunks finished off the perfect tasting stew.

"Why do you care so fuckin' much? I burnt my hand once and you told me to get over it!" Apparently missing a lot of the conversation. I looked up at the two of them that seemed like they were an inch away from leaping out of their seats. Father and son fighting, I thought I got away from that.

"Because we don't really know what he means to the prince. And Kami help us if he sentence's us to death because we hurt him." Blinking a bit to that, do they really think I'm that heartless? I couldn't hurt someone just because of that. I wouldn't. I thought I had showed Ojiisan that the prince, me, wasn't that kind of person.

"It's a couple of burns, so fucking what. Even the most ruthless princes aren-"

"Grimmjow that doesn't matter. It's better to be safe than sorry." Raising a hand in front of them, but it was smacked out of the way by the both of them. Feeling irritating rising, they really thought I was a stone cold killer or something like that? **_Neh King, I think they're right. We should hurt them. _**Fuck my luck, of all times for Shiro to actually start talking to me.

"What more can he do to us? We already live in a shit hole for a kingdom."

"Hey-" I started but was cut off by Ojiisan.

"Watch your tongue Grimmjow.-"

"Or what old man?" They were both standing now and leaning over the table. Their foreheads almost pressed against each other, as their eyes seemed to be in a battle with each other. I was too standing having some rambling coming off of my lips giving a sorry attempt at breaking it up between them.

"I'll kick you out so you'll have to live on the streets. See how you cope with being on your own out there."

"Guy-"

"I'll be doing better than you. I can already make things better than you." Oh shit, was my first thoughts to the words Grimmjow spouted out at Ojiisan. I watched Ojiisan grab Grimmjow's elbow and thrust him towards the door,

"Hey wai-" Started again, but was yet again cut off.

"Then get the hell out!" Pushing my seat out as Grimmjow was already half way out of the kitchen door not needing to be told twice to get out. These two guys are insane. Even I know it isn't safe on these streets after dark. Though with Grimmjow's size I think any person would think twice before jumping him. Leaving the kitchen having a hand raised to the two of them but Ojiisan already slammed the front door and locked it keeping Grimmjow out in the dark frigid night. Ojiisan turned to me making me still,

"Come with me. I'm going to show you the basics." Giving a nod, Kami this man reminded me of Yoruichi's cousin Kukaku Shiba. I wonder if they are related. I'd believe it. They are both a real piece of work. We got to his forge. I noticed these forges weren't like any other blacksmith's forge I've ever seen. Normally they'd be open like an open oven or something resembling that. But these are closed, looking more like a furnace.

"What about Grimmjow?" He seemed to growl to the mention of Grimmjow's name. I wonder if that's what my father did when I wasn't around and my name was brought up.

"He has a friends to stay at. He'll be back. Now listen up closely kid-"

"Shiro, the name is Shiro." Cut in,

"You're kid to me. Now listen." Pursing my lips to this, whatever.

"This forge here is a special one. Made it myself. This button drops coal and hearth onto the pile, this button starts the fire under it. And this one blows air under it also removing the ash that has built up. The fire turns the two into burning coke. Not the drug," He went on about it while taking a rebar and starting to pound on it like there was no tomorrow. It all became mechanic. Look up, look down, look up, look down. I was half tempted to block his words off.

The swings they did on the metal reminded me of sword practice when I brought the sword down hard on top of a wooden dummy. Or the time when I accidentally chopped off the head of the statue that sat next to the door of my bathroom. I had him replaced his name is Kon. Yes I named the statue. I hope this is saying a lot, but I'd rather be home right now then listen to anything else about banging some metal. Hell I'd rather listen to my dad whine about mom while throwing books at my head than listen to anymore of this. That said, I think I'll go find Grimmjow.

"Uh can I get some air?" He looked at me then the clock that hung on the wall.

"I didn't know it was so late. Lets call it night. I apologize for my grandsons' stupidity. Are your hands alright?" Standing up from a haystack and stretched out my spine, feeling multiple pops go up it.

"Yeah just fine. I had worse burns than this." He smacked a button on the forger that is supposed to turn it off.

"Alright, I'll show you the shower. You'll have to make it quick. The water gets cold fast." On the other hand I guess Grimmjow can wait. Bathing sounded so much better than searching for a sexy barbarian. Mmh…well it's debatable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yeeeeah...I planned on updating my other stories before I updated this again. But *sighs* its not leaving my head. I have the whole plot set, I know what I wanna do, and agh! It wont leave me alone. And I have oral surgery on the 8Th (thus the reason why my updates will be on the 7th since I'll be doped up on medication for a week or two. I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed, and they aren't even out yet. BAH)

Anyway yeah.

Thank you for the reivews! (faves,alerts,etc) ^_^


End file.
